Can You Make the Devil Smile?
by insanitysShadow
Summary: Arkx was the Pony of Death, and she believed she existed only to do her job. But when a certain Party-loving pony meets her, will her opinion change, or will it stay the dark way it is? NO PAIRINGS. I might be fast or slow with chapters... T for Arkx being Arkx.


**Hello all my fair readers! I'm sorry if you were waiting for my other two stories; **_**Wooden Tail Within the Dark Stream**_** and **_**Crap, we're screwed… **_**I got bored of them and dislike 'em. Sorry if you like 'em so much, but I don't. Well, on with this new story!**

* * *

She knew it was coming, and so did they.

Arkx walked through the (not really) deserted Ponyville, knowing they would hide. They always did. I mean, who wouldn't hide from an _evil_ pony, a _killer?_ If you're wondering what I meant by that, here.

You ever hear of 'Angles of Life and Death'? Well, they also have a Pony Version. Tobi, Arkx's half-sister, was the Pony of Life, bringing joy and happiness and cheer wherever she went.

But then, there was Arkx. The Pony of Death. A hated pony. Hated so much by non-existent crimes she had done. She never meant to kill, but hey, it's her job. She can't help it.

Everypony knew who she was. Whenever she entered Ponyville from and to her way to or from The Everfree Forest, _somepony_ would notice her arrival, shout at everypony to hide, run, or do whatever to avoid her. It was rather unnecessary, knowing she only killed when she wanted. Then again, there was that one time before everypony hates her…

_*le flashback~*_

_Arkx walked through the calm, yet joyful, streets of Ponyville, looking for her favorite stall which always help things from a very far away land called 'Japan'. She found it, and stopped at the front of it._

"_Hey Mr. Wallas, what you got this time for me?" she asked the owner, Mr. Wallas. He knew she loved his stall, and he enjoyed that._

"_Well, I found this thing they have, apparently it's a snack called Mochi… want to try some?" he help his hoof out, which held a ball of Rice._

"_Aw, thank you Mr. Wallas!" She took the Mochi and gave him a few bits. She would never look into somepony's eyes, knowing she might kill them on accident. But, she looked up, and they locked eyes._

_(I think you get what happened…) *le end of Flashback~*_

Arkx shuddered at the memory, due to her loving the man like a brother (Ouch Wallas, brother zoned). She continued to walk, knowing the stalls would not open again until she left. She remembered the song she was humming, and continued it, but singing this time.

"_I've just seen a face, I can't forget the time or place where we just met, he's just the guy for me and I want all the world to know we've just met. Mh mh hm hmm mh mh mhhh…" _She paused, waiting for a simple reply she knew would hurt more than any death she could think of. And there it was;

"Hey, Jerk, who would love _you?!_"

She didn't dare look up from the ground, knowing they would lock eyes. Every time. "I don't care… it's just a song, eh?" she whispered to no-one in particular.

"But silly, somepony cares, and that will most likely be me!" A pony shouted from behind her.

Arkx snapped her head to look behind her, remember a trick she learned to turn her killing-eyes off. Too bad she hadn't learned that before she ki- Arkx shook her head mentally to shoo the thought away. "But why try to care for a Devil?" Arkx turned her head back to the ground, not caring for the mare who wanted to 'care'. Care was meant for Tobi.

"Why, everypony deserves care! Why can't you?" The mare continued, seemingly not hearing the 'Devil' part.

"I kill. Nopony could care for such a monster." She sent a tiny glare at the mare as she looked up, making sure her eyes were off. She knew who it was, I mean, who else says silly?

The mare was a light pink color with a curly dark pink mane and tail. _Pinkie Pie._

"That's silly! You just need to smile!" Pinkie hopped around Arkx, still not understanding.

"Oh, you believe you can make the Devil smile? I'd love to see you try." Arkx, not wanting to hear any more of the preposterous notion, used a teleportation spell to escape to too-cheerful mare.

She didn't notice it, because she has already left, the that pink mare had something in mind for her. "Oh, I can make anyone smile. I _will_ show you."

* * *

**Aand there you go! Sorry if tbis chappie is short, but they'll get longer.**


End file.
